onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nakama
Nakama and the Fans Listen. The word Nakama is not a special word in-and-of itself. If it were, you would see it left untranslated in other series' besides One Piece. One Piece is the only series in which the word is given special treatment, and the only source to give it special treatment is the fans. No official source has EVER said that "Nakama means a bond greater than family", not FUNimation, not Viz, not Toei, and most certainly, not Oda. there has never been an SBS where Oda has said "When Luffy says 'Nakama' he means a bond deeper than family". That's purely a Fan preference. The Literal meaning of the term is "Part of a Group". In a Pirate Manga, that's your Crew. So :A: The Dictionary Definition does not mention a "Bond greater than Family" :B: None of the official English translations have used this :C: Nobody on the Japanese side of production has EVER said That Nakama, as a word has any kind of deep meaning, either in the Story or in an interview, and that includes Oda. Therefore, there is no citable source to this, The only possible source is Kaizoku Fansubs, and not only are they a FAN sub group, therefore making anything they say in notes count as Fan speculation which according to it's article is not encouraged here, but if you read their actual note on the subject, they present it in the EXACT Same way I'm trying to frame this article. They start by saying "this is the Dictionary Definition of Nakama" and then go on to say "we at K-F feel the word means..." etc. They're saying it's their opinion as fans, not a dictionary definition. The way the article was originally written owned up to it being left untranslated as a "Fan-Term", so I'm just bringing the article back to where it originally was, while being sensitive to both viewpoints. Right now it says that the fans feel the word has a deeper meaning to the series as a whole, but the word by itself does not. I didn't have it say "This Word doesn't mean anything special at all and should always be translated" or anything like that. Right now the article is middle-ground and presents facts. That's how it should be, unbiased.DemonRin 21:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I understand that you feel very passionately about this, but a wiki article shouldn't be treated like a soap box; it would be better served (and be more concise) with a simple definition and some canon examples. 19:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *And what do you mean, exactly? I don't see what's wrong with the article as it is. Are you one of those who goes "It should just say 'Nakama means family, just look at all the times Luffy was a family to his nakama, like in Arlong Park, or for Robin. The word should never be translated". or what? Right now it's perfectly middle-ground, even though it SHOULD just say "Nakama means Crewmate and should never be left untranslated because that's just ridiulous. The word has no deeper meaning, that's just fans reading too much into it thanks to Kaizoku Fansubs lying to them to get out of having to actually put effort into their translation of the end of Arlong Park". 21:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Luffy's Nakama I heard somwhwere, can't remeber where, that Luffy said he wanted to have 10 Nakama. With Zolo, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Vivi that makes nine. Questionably I wonder if he includes himself and Vivi in that number 10 considering he and the others swore that Vivi was there Nakama which would mean if Luffy included himself that he already has 10 Nakama. Unless he does not count himself or vivi meaning then he only has 8 or 9. Meanign they will aquire more in the New World. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Jinbei has already accepted luffy's invitation. Also, Luffy has also accepted the mermaid princess's request to give her a ride above sea-level. At this point we can see that Nakama means different things at different times, but all of them have a "closer than family" feeling. --Ne0 06:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Actually, no they don't. The word simply does not mean "Closer than family". It means "Crew/Crewmate". The "Closer than family" feel comes from the way Luffy treats his Crew. "Nakama", as a word, simply means "Members of your group" and is such a disposable word that Foxy trades and gambles his "Nakama" like pogs. Also, if Nakama means "Closer than family", why do the Whitebeard Pirates insist upon referring to each other as a "Family", calling their captain "Father"? It's a ridiculous myth that this word means anything beyond "Part of a group" and in a pirate manga, that's your crewmates. 03:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) What's up DemonRin? SeaTerror 03:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Not much, lots of real life problems and what have you 04:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Needed? Is this page really needed? We're basically describing an element of the story but this element also happens to be a common word. I know the two main elements of this series seem to be "adventure" and "friendship", both of which are common words. This doesn't seem needed at all, as you're basically explaining friendship. If this exists, why not an "adventure" page? And on top of that, we have the name in Japanese. This isn't the name of an organization, or a person, or a song, it's a''' 'common' '''word. This page is just explaining "friendship". Might as well call it that. Even if you consider it a "different meaning", this entire page is only explaining friendship and how it's used in the series. The page being in Japanese is also going against our policy of being an English Wiki. I say kill the Nakama, because a common word doesn't need a whole article. 02:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Since this word is used a lot, most people probably don't know what it means. Like you said, this is a very central theme to the story, but unlike adventure, not everyone knows exactly what that means. 02:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's needed. It's a good article. I think we need to have the article. But only to define a word that is commonly used by the fanbase. All that stuff about the word being "special" should be removed. It's really too common of a word to be as special as the article makes it sound. 17:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I originally tried really hard to fix this article and make it right, but any attempts were immediately reverted by the people who bought into the "Closer than family" stuff, so I eventually settled on a middle ground that mentions the "Closer than Family" bull but goes out of its way to specify that this is a thing the fans think and isn's supported by any official source. I think now this page should be set up with two sections, one section that defines it, and one section that debunks the "Cloer than family" meaning. Since that meaning is so permeated in the fanbase, it should be addressed if only to debunk it. DemonRin (talk) 20:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. 20:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) It only says closer than family in relation to One Piece. No need to change the article. Its fine how it is right now. SeaTerror (talk) 20:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) We need to figure out what we're going to do about this page. There are still issues. Attempts to keep the page neutral are being reverted. Saying "A Majority" or "Most" fans think X gives undue weight to claims without any numbers or polls to back them up. I attempted to fix this by saying "Some fans thing" only to be told "Some" Isn't neutral when... the dictionary definition of "Some" is "being an unknown, undetermined, or unspecified unit or thing"... So "Neutral" is actually the LITERAL definition of "Some"... Seriously, we need to take a poll and do some concensus on what to do with the article. The options are: 1: Use the article as it is right now (just make sure it's 100% Neutral) 2: Reword the article to debunk the fake special meaning, but own up to it being loved by some fans. 3: Define the term by its dictionary definition and nothing else. Now that we've reached a turning point in the translation of the term on the Wikia overall, we need to address the elephant in the room that is this page now.DemonRin (talk) 21:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm curious if the majority of visits this page gets is because new fans are wondering what "nakama" means. That could be this page's only purpose. 23:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, YEARS of misinformation have rendered it so that the word DOES have a presence in the fanbase. I'm happy to say modern fansubbers and scanners have mostly stopped the silliness and stopped perpetuating the falsehood, (Shout out to Yibis, those is good guys) but that doesn't change the fact that years of old fansubs still exist with that word left untranslated. That'd be the only reason I could see for keeping this page up. Making sure people are aware of what the word means for when they come across it.DemonRin (talk) 23:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Keep it how it was. I also find it funny you think Yibis is good when they just localize. SeaTerror (talk) 23:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Is there a reason you're following me around and undoing every edit I make? Now that the "Nakama" thing is finally settled and this Wikia is on track to actually present accurate information, I wanted to come back and start actually helping, but you appear to want to undo all my changes. Is it out of spite? DemonRin (talk) 23:56, March 2, 2013 (UTC) That's SeaTerror. It's sort of his job to be the Wikia's stubborn warer/not let anything go guy. 00:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not following you around. I'm doing the job of a wiki editor and checking edits. I undo yours because they are bad. Plus I didn't undo all your edits so you can't claim I am doing it out of spite. SeaTerror (talk) 08:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) What? The Yibis thing? My version is neutral and simply states what they do accurately, letting the reader decide whether it's a good thing or not. Yours is peppered with your opinion, painting it in a negative light to make people think of them negatively like you do. This is supposed to be an encyclopedia. Opinion shouldn't be peppered into the actual content. You state facts and let people make up their own opinions based on those facts.DemonRin (talk) 19:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Why does this still exist? The associated forum decided that it will be deleted long ago. 19:31, June 14, 2013 (UTC) No it didn't. That forum decided we don't use the term "nakama" within our articles. Nothing was agreed for this page. And as much as I dislike it, it probably should stay but ONLY because people can learn what "nakama" means. It's way overused, and we're the first thing people turn to when they need help. Might as well tell them what it means. 19:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) It won't teach them what it means. You learn what it means while watching the series. Anyway, I believe this page must be deleted. 19:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I didn't learn what it meant. From watching the series, I was completely confused because they used the word in so many situations. I thought if it meant "friend", they would translate it anyways. If a word can be translated, you translate it. Basic knowledge, right? It wasn't until I found this page when I learned what the word meant. So I suppose I support this page because of personal experience, though at its core it exists because of the stupidity of fansubbers. Deleting this will cause confusion with some fans who don't understand. 20:04, June 14, 2013 (UTC) When I first saw this word (I think Arlong Park Arc), I was like wtf is this. But then, after is was used a few times, I understood the word's meaning. You understood the meaning too, everyone did. This page is useless. 20:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I understood it when I researched it. As DemonRin said in this page, "YEARS of misinformation have rendered it so that the word DOES have a presence in the fanbase". This page exists so it can clarify itself. If the fanbase wasn't so into the whole "nakama" thing, THEN this page would be useless. Sadly, that isn't the case. 20:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh this again. Delete it cause nakama is the evilz!!!!111. SeaTerror (talk) 21:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) This word is only used in the subbed versions. However, not everyone watches the subbed version. Some people watch the English dub too. So since this is an English Wiki, I think we should keep it. 03:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Why should we keep it if they don't use it in the dub? 03:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) So that those who don't know the word can know what it means. 03:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't even make any sense. This article should remain since it is part of the fanbase. SeaTerror (talk) 06:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) This coming from the guy whose last comment was to delete it? 06:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I was being sarcastic. I was just repeating the typical anti nakama argument. SeaTerror (talk) 06:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I changed my mind. Most of the page seems to be opinionated. 06:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't really matter if it is. All our similar articles are opioninated because its too hard to keep them neutral. Just check out the Mythbusters and Fansub articles. SeaTerror (talk) 06:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we should categorize fansub articles as "Category: Fansub Articles" or something similar. 07:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Just delete this page. Who even reads it. 08:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) People who don't know what it means. 17:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Everyone knows what it means.... 18:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Because of the article. 19:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Article is fine, relax.